


Diary 일기 [Completed]

by cheonssamja



Category: Buzz (Korea Band), Super Junior, 아는 형님 | Knowing Bros | Ask Us Anything
Genre: Fluff, M/M, One Shot, ask us anything, knowing brother, lovebirds
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-04
Updated: 2018-05-04
Packaged: 2019-05-02 00:31:03
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,961
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14532762
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cheonssamja/pseuds/cheonssamja
Summary: Heechul is a busy guy. He works a lot (especially promoting with Super Junior and variety shows) and now he has to deal with his 33 years old boyfriend who constantly needs attention.





	Diary 일기 [Completed]

_Dear Diary,_

_It’s strange to be writing this because I’m a 34 years old man. Why am I using a diary again?_

_Well I guess I just have a lot on my mind and I have to write it down somewhere._

_Super Junior is having a comeback and I been working like crazy but I feel like I also let the members down._

_I’m unable to use my left leg properly and the pain feels severe._

_The members always have to slow down because of me and I feel selfish because of that._

_On the bright side…There’s something- I mean someone that is really special to me._

_Kyunghoonie. I used to be a big fan of him in 2004, I imitated him all the time back then and at first I was very hesitant to imitate him in front of his face, but now I realize he is not intimidating at all._

_We got really comfortable around each other and I fell for him. I even asked him out on a date._

_He’s my boyfriend now~ I can say that I’m really in love, he makes everything brighter because he’s childish like I am. We are compatible._

_He has natural cuteness and that’s why I like him so much more than previous girls I dated that felt like flings._

_I really want to take care of him until we are old and gray. But it’s just these days I been so busy with everything that I haven’t had time for him._

_It doesn’t matter how old he is because he constantly needs me to tell him that I love him._

_So now on top of work, I have a boyfriend I have to deal with…_

_Wish me luck._

 

_-Heechul_

 

_\-----_

 

Heechul is too relieved to escape the stuffiness of the practice room. Despite the enthusiasm with their new comeback, there were simply too many preparations for it all and it was draining his energy. He settled to the car with the rest of the members, shrugging off his annoyance as they ramble on about who gets to shower first. They have been in the industry for so long but still bicker like children.

 

He pulled out his cell phone and perhaps it wasn’t noticeable, but a smile brimmed through his face.

 

-6 unread messages from Kakao-

 

6:00p.m Hoonie(Jagi)<3

_Are you practicing now? I miss you TTTT_

_I was happy only working two days but now with all my free time I am so bored TT_

_I want to see you TT_

 

7:00p.m Hoonie(Jagi)<3

_Don’t dance too much and put pressure on your leg. If you make a mistake it’s ok kekekekkee._

_I get to imitate you as revenge kekekkee._

 

7:25p.m Hoonie(Jagi)<3

_When can we meet?? I want you to hug and kiss me :(_

 

7:55p.m Hoonie(Jagi)<3

_No one looks at your phone besides you right? I feel embarrassed about that previous message TT omo._

_I’m waiting for your reply TTTT_

 

8:30p.m Hoonie(Jagi)<3

_Janghoon appa wants to have dinner together ^^ so I will go eat with him because he promised to pay for me kekekkekekekee._

_I miss you <3 _

 

9:32p.m Hoonie(Jagi)<3

_I just met with Janghoon appa ^^ when you are finished with practice, go home and take a good rest. Don’t stress yourself out because your fans will always love you and I also love you <3 _

_*Muahhhh* ^3^_

 

“Why are you smiling so much?” Eunhyuk tried to make an effort to grab Heechul’s phone but Heechul slapped his hand away.

 

“Mind your own business.”

 

Truthfully, none of the members know that he is in a relationship, he somehow kept it a secret for a month but they do have their suspicion because he is acting way more caring lately. Heechul is the type to be in short relationships and the longest is probably close to 2 months, that’s when he found out the reason it didn’t last that long is because the feelings were never mutual. He lacked the care and unexpectedly always fought with his partner. But now the thought of Kyunghoon fills him up with more relief than apprehension.

 

“Who are you seeing this time? A rookie or someone in the industry longer?” Eunhyuk continued, “Come on we been friends for so long, the most you can tell me is this.”

 

“Someone in the industry for longer.” Heechul wanted to stop at that but it didn’t feel right, so he continued. “It’s unexpected but this someone is someone I see a future with.”

 

Somehow that sentence caught the attention of all the members in the car. They all turned their attention to him and pressed on the topic but Heechul ignored them. A mischievous grin broke out in Leeteuk’s face and he lifted his hand to his lips, lingering in such a way that caught Heechul’s attention. He is vastly confused but equally convinced that Leeteuk already knew.

 

\--

 

“Yah I never knew you could drink so much. I was just messing around.” Janghoon scolded Kyunghoon seeing him drink without stopping.

 

Before he could take the soju bottle away from Kyunghoon, Heechul came in and took it away first. Seeing the angry look on Heechul’s face, Janghoon hesitated before speaking, “I-I was going to take him home afterwards.”

 

Unimpressed by the answer, Heechul rolled his eyes and sat down. The drunk Kyunghoon immediately flung himself on Heechul and rested his head on Heechul’s shoulder. “I didn’t know you were coming jagiya. I miss you. Janghoon hyung said you are a player…” he mumbled and nested his head on a comfortable spot on Heechul.

 

Heechul was frowning now as he looked at the coward Janghoon. “Hyung you know not to take him drinking! He becomes more childish and harder to take care of.”

 

“I knew you would come anyways” Janghoon leaned back onto the chair. “He was lacking attention and complaining the whole time about how busy you are. He said now that you’re busier he wanted to be just as busy. He got worried now that you will promote on music shows and meet other idols and maybe will fall for them. So I teased him saying you already know 90% of female idols in the industry and probably dated them all, so he got upset and drank more.”

 

Heechul turned his head to see the black hair leaning quietly on his shoulder and arms wrapping around his waist, afraid that he would leave. A hint of smile broke on his lips thinking of how cute his boyfriend is when he’s jealous. When they were recording Knowing brother, Kyunghoon was always pouting when the guest picked Heechul as their type, at first Heechul thought it was because Kyunghoon liked all the guest, later on he found out it was because Kyunghoon also liked him as well. When he confessed, Kyunghoon criticized him on being so late about his feelings. Now that Kyunghoon and him are together, Kyunghoon isn’t afraid of acting jealous in front of him anymore.

 

“Truthfully, I did date many idols but I also didn’t realize I had a thing for males. I mean all those kiss on stage before with them were all for fanservice. When I met Kyunghoon it felt different, we didn’t have to show fanservice because our touches were so natural.”

 

Janghoon rolled his eyes and folded his arms. “Why are you boasting about your love life in front of a divorced man?”

 

“I’m getting you back for teasing Kyunghoon.”

 

Janghoon got up from his chair as a sign of defeat. “Well since you are here you can take him home. But I also found out something about you” Janghoon felt immature but laughed at how childish he is being.

 

Heechul helped Kyunghoon up and looked at Janghoon with a discontent look. “What secret…?”

 

“You dated three girls from the same group.”

 

Heechul expression turned pale. _Kyunghoon and his street market mouth._

 

\--

 

The sun was bright and blinding and the rays hit his face. Kyunghoon got up and sleep walk himself into the bathroom to brush his teeth. On the way out, he grasped and clasped his mouth. _This wasn’t his room_.

 

He shrieked and got out of the bathroom and looked on the bed. Heechul was sleeping soundly on the bed and Kyunghoon looked down to see their clothes still intact. _Good, if he was going to have sex with Heechul, he must be sober._

 

He jumped back on the bed and threw himself into Heechul’s embrace. “Jagiya, I cannot believe you took us to a motel.”

 

Heechul let out a laugh and pulled his boyfriend closer. “You were so drunk I was embarrassed to take you home. Janghoon dropped us off here.”

 

“Do you have work today?” Kyunghoon rested his head on Heechul’s arm and hugged his waist.

 

“I do. I have to be at practice in an hour. Usually I am good at being on time but today I really don’t want to get up.”

 

Kyunghoon’s ears and cheeks get red from Heechul’s comment. “I don’t want you to leave either. I want to cuddle all day~ you haven’t cuddled with me ever since you took me on a date. Is it because I’m not as nice as those other female idols?”

 

“Yah what are you talking about? I love you much more than them. Most were just flings anyways. I usually stay away from dating co workers incase things happen and the atmosphere gets awkward, but I’m very serious about you. The whole time I was practicing for Super Junior comeback, I constantly thought about you. I know you always need attention because of your lack of attention and love before so I worry that you will feel let down by me” Heechul looked at Kyunghoon and could see his eyes getting watery. “That’s why right after practice I headed to your location…to remind you that I really love you. I have never put this much time into anyone.”

 

In response, Kyunghoon leaned forward and lock lips with Heechul. Their lips matched perfectly as they moved in the same rhythm. Heechul pushed himself on top of Kyunghoon and place his hands on Kyunghoon’s face, scooping him closer, and neither breaking away from the tongue entering each other mouth. When things started to heat up, his phone goes off and he shrugged in annoyance.   

 

“What?” He snapped at the other member on the line.

 

“Yah I don’t know where you are with your lover but we have practice soon. So hurry up and make it quick.”

 

Heechul hung up the phone and looked at Kyunghoon on the bed with a pout on his face. He slowly got up and hugged Heechul from the back. “It’s ok, go take a shower and get ready for practice. We can meet anytime.”

 

A smile plastered on Heechul’s face as he turned around. He kissed Kyunghoon’s forehead “thank you for being understanding. That’s why I love you so much that I even wrote about you in my diary.”

 

Swallowing a giggle and unable to repress a smile Kyunghoon’s dimples were evident. “You have a diary? What?”

 

“You are not going to read it though.”

 

“Whattt? Why?? Jagi!”

 

Heechul got up from the bed and threw a pillow at Kyunghoon. “You are definitely not reading it.”

 

\--

 

_Dear Diary,_

_I feel like every page in here is about Kyunghoon or stress about work. But from now on I will stop writing about my stress. I found a great stress reliever. My boyfriend <3 _

_Especially with what we do in bed ;)_

 

_-Heechul_

 

Heechul shook his head and tore the pages in the diary. _Yeah, he is definitely not going to show this to Kyunghoon._

 

\--


End file.
